Vampire Adventure
by CarbonCatalyst
Summary: Sequel to Forever in Blood. femslash, noncannon character, techno music. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: this story contains Femslash, Vampires, and Techno Music. If this is the kind of thing that would offend you, then DON"T READ IT! I hate getting flames.

Synopsis: This is a sequel to the story "Forever in Blood". Takes place about four years after in Berlin and London. I added a non-cannon character to keep it interesting.

If you like it, then review and I will respond.

Vampire Adventures Ch.1

Hermione woke up to the sound of light rain falling on the roof her house, the blackout shades were drawn shut to exclude the light from her life. She wasn't alone however, the warm form next to her moaned softly in its sleep, this was her soul mate, her friend, her wife; this was Ginny Weasley.

The two of them had been traveling together for almost two years when they decided to find a place to settle down, for a while at least. They had found a nice little house on the outskirts of Berlin. It was a cozy little place; they lived if a comfortable two bedroom house with the second room converted into a library/studio. While both of the girls refused to go outside during the day, the did get rather bored sitting inside all day so they had taken jobs that could be done over the internet, after all even Vampires need money to get by in today's society. Hermione was a researcher for an online news agency, while Ginny was the hottest and most anonymous DJ in Berlin; she was even in negotiations to buy her own Disco. She had composed all the most popular songs that were being played in clubs all over Europe. When she had become a vampire via the loving bite given to her by her now wife, she had developed a love for a strong beat to sway her hips to. It wasn't hard for her to shape this passion into a lucrative career.

As she crawled out of the queen sized bed the two women shared, Hermione stumbled into the kitchen for her coffee, at least that's what she called it, she couldn't get used to needing a hot cup of pig's blood every evening to stay alive. Once she was in the kitchen she got two mugs from the shelf above the sink and from the fridge she retrieved a jug of a dark red liquid, as she poured the blood into the mugs she remembered when she had been hungry and dieing in the forest of Ireland, how the woman who had just thrown her life away to save her, had given up her blood and her human existence to be with her. As Hermione placed the mugs of liquid into the microwave, her memory jumped forward in time to the hap-hazard ceremony where she had pledged her immortal life to the younger woman who had saved her. It had been officiated by a werewolf ex-teacher, who supported their decision to stay alive and continue their life as best as they could.

Once the mugs were done in the microwave oven the immortal brunette picked them up and walked back to the bedroom and sat on the bed on next to the redhead DJ.

"Ginny dearest, time to wake up" cooed Hermione softly.

"Just five more minutes, it can't be night already" replied the sleepy woman.

"Ok, you can sleep… unless you wanted to go dancing tonight." With that Ginny's eyes flew open.

"is today Friday?"

"Hmmm, I think so. Why? Is something happening of Friday? Teased the brunette

"It's only the best night of the week to go club hopping, you know that!" With this Ginny sat up and took the offered mug from Hermione and drained it in one gulp. Licking the blood from her lips and teeth she smiled at her wife and pulled her into a loving kiss. As their tongues shared the blood that remained in Ginny's mouth their arms wrapped around each other and Ginny pulled her wife to the bed and flipped her so she was lying on top of her pinning her to the bed with her larger frame. "Now that you're down there can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Stay there so I can get to the shower first!" No sooner were the words out of the mouth was she off the bed and sprinting down the hall to the bathroom.

Hermione chuckled to herself as she got off the bed and finished her cup, that was just like Ginny, though she had matured over the last couple of years, she was still had a youthful heart. She probably always would, another of the more attractive side effects of being a vampire was that their aging was slowed so much it was as thought it had been halted all together. Though they had been almost two years since that night in Ireland neither one of them had aged a day.

As she stood up and walked to the bathroom Hermione could hear the redhead singing some crazy song from the shower, and as she snuck through the bathroom door Hermione pulled off her robe and night gown and quietly slipped into the shower with her lover. Ginny had her head under the stream of water so she didn't hear Hermione enter until it was too late, Hermione pounced on the taller redhead with all the speed that a vampire could manage and pulled Ginny to the floor of the shower and pined her there while straddling her hips she leaned down to the startled woman beneath her and showered her face and neck with kisses and ended up sucking on her collar bone while the taller girl tried in vain to flip her over or to gain some sort of control. "It's my turn Vamp-girl" Hermione said with a wicked little grin and continued to kiss her lovers neck and shoulders. And then suddenly with out warning the hot water ran out and both women were showed in icy cold water and forced to remove themselves from the bathroom and get dressed for their night on the town.

It was almost 10:00pm when the women left the house. As they climbed into their BMW and drove down the streets to the club neither one of them could help feel excited about the night of dancing that lay before them.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this story contains Femslash, Vampires, and Techno Music. If this is the kind of thing that would offend you, then DON"T READ IT! I hate getting flames.

Synopsis: This is a sequel to the story "Forever in Blood". Takes place about four years after in Berlin and London. I added a non-cannon character to keep it interesting.

If you like it, then review and I will respond.

Vampire Adventures Ch.2

Jennifer had only been in Berlin for a couple of hours before feeling the need to check out the local dance scene. She had taken a cab from her hotel to a club simply called "The V", once there she had paid her €20 cover charge and gone inside to find that the place was already jumping at 10pm. As she made her way across the floor to the bar and ordered a shot of peach schnapps, she couldn't help but feel the beat of the techno that was playing pull at her soul and make her want to dance. Jennifer had loved techno since the first time she had heard it, it spoke to her and fueled the fire in her soul.

Jennifer had come to Berlin for her 23rd birthday, and at 23 she was hotter than most guys could ever think of dating. She stood at 5 foot 7 inches and had shoulder length red hair. Her sapphire blue eyes glowed it the black lights and the crimson lipstick and nail polish she wore matched her hair perfectly. Tonight she had decided to dress a little more provocatively that she normally would, she wore a tight red miniskirt and a black halter top with a pair of black steel toed, knee high boots and black mesh arm warmers.

Jennifer hadn't ever found herself attracted to other girls before, but as she finished her drink the doors opened and in walked the most beautiful women Jennifer had ever seen, it was obvious that the two were a couple just by the way they dressed. The taller of the two had hair that matched Jennifer's and wore a long black cloak while underneath she was wearing a pair of tight jean shorts and a plain black sleeveless t-shirt, the other girl was a little shorter and with darker hair, but just as stunning; she wore a short red-plaid skirt with a black t-shirt that said "Smokin'" and knee high, buckled, leather combat boots. As they entered the club, both girls walked to the bar and gave their cloaks to the bar tender and then walked out to the dance floor, it was all Jennifer could do to keep her mouth closed as the two women began to dance together to the rhythmic thump of techno.

(A.N. Point of view shift without clutching)

Ginny and Hermione had been dancing together for only a few moments when Ginny had just noticed a young woman sitting alone at the bar trying her level best not to stare at, them when the clubs DJ made an announcement in German, "Ladies and Gents, tonight we have a special treat for you, the newest song by DJ Sweep!" and as the music changed to a song that Ginny had composed and sold only a week before the crowed cheered and began to dance like it was going out of style, the two Vampires in the crowd were no exception.

As the beat reached a level that can only be described as "infectious" the women came alive, they started grind into each other and let their hands explore each others bodies. As the song came to a climax Ginny's heightened vampire senses noticed that there was that same beautiful redhead dancing right next to them, with a look to Hermione; Ginny communicated her idea and both of the vampires changed their dancing to include the stunning American. As the song faded and went into another song by the same artist (Ginny again) all three women began to do move to the beat with almost no space between them, the eyes of the two vampire women began to glow with the lust for fresh human blood. Their fangs lengthened in preparation for a meal, their hearts raced in anticipation, they danced closer to their mark. The amazing redhead was completely unsuspecting; she had no idea what was about to happen to her.

As the vampires danced closer to Jennifer could feel Ginny's hot breath on the back of her neck, she could see Hermione move closer to her and wrap her arms around her waist and pull her close. She felt Ginny's hands on her hips, and as the women danced the seduction began.

Ginny's lips and tongue began to kiss the back of Jennifer's neck, while Hermione's did the same to her collar bone. The lustful kissing continued until Ginny looked up and said, "We should take this outside".

The vampire vixens led their prey out the clubs fire exit into the alley; there they pushed her up against the side of the building and continued to kiss both side of her neck in tandem. Jennifer was in a state of sheer ecstasy, she loved having her neck kissed and having it done by two women was making her even more excited, she could still hear the beat of the music coming from inside the club and it caused her soul to burn.

Just then Ginny and Hermione looked up from her neck and collar bones and smiled at her, they had fangs and an evil look in their eye. Before Jennifer could run or call for help, the two pairs of fangs plunged into her neck and pierced her arteries on both sides of her neck. She felt her blood drain into the hungry mouths that were clamped on her neck, draining the life from her, as she sank to the ground she heard the techno from the club, it was strange how her heart beat was slowing to match the beat. She wondered what would happen when these women were finished with her. She wondered how this could have happened.

Later the next morning as the sun came up and the blackout shades came down in the little house of vampires, Ginny and Hermione were satisfied with their night, they had danced and fed on the blood of an unsuspecting American redhead.

Hope you liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this story contains Femslash, Vampires, and Techno Music. If this is the kind of thing that would offend you, then DON"T READ IT! I hate getting flames.

Synopsis: This is a sequel to the story "Forever in Blood". Takes place about four years after in Berlin and London. I added a non-cannon character to keep it interesting.

If you like it, then review and I will respond.

Vampire Adventures Ch. 3

"So you're telling me I'm a vampire?" The surprise in her voice was totally obvious.

"That is what I said; you are a vampire and a damn hot one to boot."

It was the following night after the feeding at the club. The two vampires and their new sister in immortality were sitting around the table in Hermione and Ginny's house. On the table were a trio of rare steaks, goblets of blood, and a loaf of French bread. The women had awoken an hour before and after the normal shower, and then woke up the sleeping form of Jennifer. She had been asleep on their couch after making the change to a vampire the night before, and after being given the "existence of a magical world" lecture, she was full of questions.

"So what are the rules of this? Like when can I go outside, what do I eat, how many of us are there?"

"Calm down sister, we'll tell you everything you need to know. Won't we my love?" With this Ginny looked over at her lover and smiled.

"Of course we will" Hermione kissed Ginny on the lips. "Now, Jennifer, there are a few thing you have to know about us before we start on the rules of being a vampire. First off, Ginny and I started out as witches and were turned into vampires later, so we can still do magic. In a addition to this we are also wanted by the magical government, if they catch us they will kill us. They cannot allow an intermixing of witches and vampires. So you see that we are unique, even for vampires. Do you understand?" Hermione looked Jennifer in the eyes.

"I do" Jennifer replied with an uncharacteristic and serious look on her face.

"Then I shall continue" Hermione said and she did, "Ginny and I are unique in another way as well, we don't use humans as food. We prefer to feed on the blood of lesser animals such as pigs, cows, and chickens."

"But what about last night, you fed on me last night."

"We fed on you because we could sense that you had a desire to live and that you would do well as a Vampire" Ginny replied.

"Exactly, also as a Vampire you will notice that your senses will greatly increase in power and accuracy. You will be able to see for miles in the dark, you will be able to smell blood from 100 yards, and hear a pin drop in a crowded dance hall. Now you know why it is dangerous to let a witch become a Vampire, all those enhanced senses combined with magic is something that the Ministry can't allow." Hermione added.

"So what about weaknesses, what is it that I have to avoid?" Asked Jennifer.

"Ah weaknesses, this is where the reality parts from fiction in a big way. Some things in fiction are semi-truthful, like a stake to the heart that will kill anybody. But as for garlic, holy water, and silver; it's more likely that you will just be sensitive to those ones. The biggest thing we vampires have to worry about is sunlight; direct rays of the sun will vaporize you on the spot and kill you instantly. If you can avoid the direct rays you should be fine, maybe just some irritation but no death. If you want to go out during the day, I recommend you move to a cloudier climate… like southeast Alaska, it's never sunny there. We should know, we went there on our honeymoon."

"So how many Vampires are there?"

"Not as many as you might think," this time it was Ginny who spoke, "the ministry keeps them under wraps and kills all of them that make any trouble. Yet another reason to keep your head down."

"So, you two have any tips on what to do now?" Jennifer had finished her steak and was now sipping her goblet thoughtfully.

"We have found that the Life of a Vampire is one of loneliness and solitude. You may find it easier if you find someone to live it with. I know I would have gone stir crazy a long time ago if I didn't have this brainy bloodsucker." With this Ginny grabbed her wife and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Ginny, Hermione, and Jennifer were standing on the docks in downtown London waiting for the Queen Mary 2 to leave port. It was a gloomy and cloudy day, and the rain had just started when the Purser gave the signal to start boarding.

"Make sure you keep in touch. If you don't we'll hunt you down if it take a hundred years… we will be here that long." The three vampire women broke out laughing.

"Don't worry… as soon as I find him, I'll be back to see you. He couldn't have gone far; after all I haven't been gone that long. And if I know anything about that man, I know exactly where he'll be. And he said he would wait for me as long as it would take."

With hugs, kisses and promises to write Jennifer boarded the QM2 and headed home to America, there she would board a train bound for the pacific coast and once she was there she would find the one who waited, and bite him.

Sorry this last one was so short, I may write another along this line… or I might write one following Jennifer to find her guy… not sure what to do. Let me know that you think.


End file.
